thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyena love
Summary This is a short story about how Jasiri told Kion her feelings for him. It belongs to Chisel's-on-the-way and occurred in first generation. Characters Jasiri Kion Bunga Beshtie Ono Fuli Nala Simba Kiara Janja Cheesy Chungu Mwaminifu Misha Mufasa Story Last time Jasiri saw Kion, they were fighting for her watering hole. Now Jasiri wants to have a formal meeting with Kion, but there was one problem, she could only meet him in the Pridelands. You see, Kion is always saving someone and obviously doesn't have any free time to venture all the way into the Outlands to visit her. Jasiri planned to go and find Kion when the sun was high in the sky that very day. "I need a way across the river", Jasiri told her little sister, Mwaminifu. "Well how about you use those rocks up there", Mini pointed to a stack of rocks on the wall. "ok, I'm going. Bye sis", Jasiri said as she bounced away. Mini smiled. She knew her big sister had a huge crush on Kion. She never stopped talking about him. It was a little weird but she is proud of her sister for going to finally tell Kion about her feelings. Jasiri got to the top of the ledge and pushed a decently heavy rock down, which pushed a larger rock down, which pushed a boulder, and made a rock bridge across the river. "Just slowly walk across the rock bridg- ah!!!!!", Jasiri slipped over something and fell in. She struggled to rise back to the surface. She couldn't even fill her lungs with air before she was pulled back down into the water. The gushing river kept swallowing her as she just arrived at the surface. Jasiri hit many rocks on the way and soon had to many cuts to try to get to the surface. Jasiri started to black out then a figure carried Jasiri out the water and placed her on a grassy area. Jasiri looked at the figure and said,"Kion?" "Think again", Mini joked as she checked on her sister. Jasiri sighed of relief then looked around. The Pridelands seemed less then she expected. Instead of lots of animals Jasiri saw grass and trees as far as her eyes would let her see. "A little bland, huh?", Mini said after a moment of silence. "Yeah", Jasiri replied,"well I'd better get moving" "Ok but here", Mini gave Jasiri her favorite shell," blow into it when you need my help" Jasiri happily took it," thanks sis." "No problem", Mini replied,"happy travels." With that the two hyenas set off in different directions. One towards the outlands and the other deeper into the pridelands. She snuck through the tall grass and trees' shadows but there was no need because there was no animals near. Then it finally struck Jasiri. I have no idea where I'm going, Jasiri thought, how about I go closer to pride rock and maybe I'll meet him somewhere in between. Jasiri finally saw her first animal after minutes of walking. It was a hirachs digging in a log to find grubs. Jasiri couldn't think about the rules in the pridelands, all she could think about was a decent meal like a tiny little hirachs. Jasiri pounced on the little creature but it slipped through her paws. It screeched with fear as it ran through the pridelands. Five minutes of chasing later, Jasiri saw an egret flying towards her. It brought a cheetah, honey badger, hippo and a.......... LION WITH IT! It had to be Kion and the lion guard, Jasiri knew it was! For one thing they had a mark on her shoulder which gave them away but it was also her reputation. Jasiri lept up in joy and ran right to them but she could tell that they weren't happy with her actions. A few trees away Kion shouted," I told you to stay out of the Pridelands, Janja!!!" Jasiri sat down in confusion. I'm not Janja, ''She thought, ''I'm a friend. You said so yourself. ￼ Jasiri took a deep breath and yelled," HEY KIOOOOOOOOOOON!" Then everything was silent, except for the thundering of paws running towards her and the hirachs gasping for breath. "Jasiri!" Kion blushed," I really missed you." "You can go, Misha" Kion stated and the hyrax left. Jasiri smiled. Seeing the handsome lion again was enough to mage her excited, but for him to blush after he says he missed her was about to make her squeal. "How and why are you here, Jasiri?," Kion asked suddenly. "Well, 1, I made a rock bridge across MY territory," Jasiri answered," and, 2, I missed you too." Kion grinned and then asked, "Are you hungry? Is that why you were chasing Misha?". She nodded. "You can come eat dinner at my place", Kion suggested,"I'm sure Dad won't mind." "Thanks", Jasiri accepted and they all started walking towards pride rock. Bunga skipped next to Jasiri," A lot has happened since we last met, Jasiri. Like we-" Some time later The sunset was much more marvelous in the pridelands. It was more then light now, it was symbol of peace and hope for the future. As in and Jasiri approached pride rock Kiara gasped. Simba and Nala looked shocked. "K-Kion, why do you have a.........a.........a hyena with you?!", Kiara exclaimed as she backed away from him. "Who is this, Kion?" Simba asked angrily. Kion replied," This is my frie-" "No!! Hyenas can't be your friend!!!", Kiara interrupted. "They certainly cannot", agreed Simba. He walked over to Jasiri, his shadow towering over her. She nervously shuffled her paws and backed up slightly. "You get back to the Outlands where you belong. Do you understand?", Simba snarled," and I don't want to-" "Give her a chance Simba", Nala said. "But...... Nala", Simba argued. Nala then walked over to Kion," What did Jasiri..... Do to be your friend?" "Well you know that day when I was absent for lunch?", Kion explained," I got stuck in the Outlands when I was chasing Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu out the Pridelands. I got lost and met her. Jasiri helped me get to Flat Ridge Rock." "She..... Saved you?" Kiara's eyebrows furrowed. Simba backed away from Jasiri," I'm sorry, Jasiri. Thank you for saving my son. For that I will let you stay here." "Thank you", Jasiri bowed in gratitude, then looked over at Kiara. Kiara, who had been grinning when the king was on her side, frowned. Jasiri just innocently smiled. She was beginning to like Nala already. After dinner Kion showed Jasiri around the pridelands, telling every animal that wasn't asleep about her. Jasiri has never had this much attention. "And this is where you will live at.", Kion ended off. "Asante, Kion" Jasiri thanked. "No problem," Kion said. He then took off, looking at Jasiri before he left. She had already gotten comfortable and fell asleep. Kion smiled and padded away. I wish Mini, Madoa, and the little ones could be here, ''Jasiri thought. 'In the Outlands''' Cheesy and Chungu are seen tugging a bare bone. Janja jumped down and slapped the bone, hitting it out both their mouths and breaking it as it got the ground. Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Love Stories Category:Chisel's-on-the-way's stuff Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Short Stories